


This Is Your Shot

by RedWeezard



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWeezard/pseuds/RedWeezard
Summary: Gwen was late to band practice. Again. MJ is furious,beyondfurious, with her. So angry in fact that...maybe something slips out. Something she hadn't meant to say in a million years.





	This Is Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fic, written in the early a.m. without any editing really, so please keep that in mind. hope you enjoy it!

Gwen had missed a rehearsal, and a show...and was late to band practice again today. MJ was...furious. To say the least. And only getting angrier the longer Gwen was zoned out, so she should probably start paying attention.

“-and now you're showing up with an undercut like some rebellious teenager? Get a grip Gwen!”

“Oh what, now I'm not allowed to get a haircut? Sheesh I knew you were controlling, but!”

“Can't you think of someone else for one minute Gwen!” MJ shouted and threw her arms into the air in exasperation.

“Oh what, ‘cause everything's always about MJ right? I've got plenty of my own shit go-”

“No you idiot, it's ‘cause I fucking love you!” As soon as the the words came out she snapped her mouth shut, her eyes widened. Glory and Betty went still where they had been off to the side trying to avoid getting dragged into the argument. A few seconds passed and Gwen just stood frozen, the words processing and reprocessing. Impossible words. MJ? Loving her? 

MJ seemed to take the lack of reaction as its own answer, her hands flying up to cover her mouth and spinning away so her back was to Gwen. She could see MJ's shoulders trembling. _Move idiot! Do something! Anything!_

Gwen took a few steps and placed her hand on MJ's shoulder “MJ,” she said in a low soothing voice, walking around so they were facing each other again. MJ's whole body was trembling now, hands crossed over her mouth as if she could physically hold in a sob, and tears running freely from eyes clenched shut. Gwen raised her hand and laid it on MJ's face. 

“Mary Jane,” she murmured, “baby.” At hearing that MJ let out the strangled sob she had been so desperately keeping in. Gwen gave her a soothing ‘shhh’ and moved her hands over MJ's, slowly getting her to drop one and then the other off her face.

Gwen shifted her hands back over to cupping MJ's face, wiping away the tear tracks on her cheeks. “Deep breaths.” she told her, and moved to rest her forehead against the other girl's. “Did you...did you mean it?”

MJ inhaled sharply and her eyes snapped open. Still wet with tears they locked onto Gwen's in an instant. And green. So, so green; Gwen had always been struck by how vibrant they were. “Of- of course I meant it.” MJ let out in a hoarse whisper.

“Good.” Gwen said. She closed her eyes and angled her head forward, capturing MJ's mouth with her own. MJ responded immediately, moved her entire body into the kiss and brought her hands to grasp at Gwen's hips. Gwen gave MJ's bottom lip a light bite, tugging at it slightly. She tasted MJ's chapstick as she ran her tongue over it to sooth the bite before slipping it into her mouth. MJ let out a slight gasp, muffled by the press of lips and tongues. She tugged Gwen's hips flush against her own and deepened the kiss.

The moment was broken when Glory let out a groaned “Get a room you two!” and Betty a loud snicker. The two girls broke apart with a flushed look over both of them, though they remained in each other's arms. MJ let out a contented sigh and leaned back to rest her forehead against Gwen's. Closing her eyes she mumbled “This is so embarrassing, I must look like an idiot.” with a slight grin on her lips.

Gwen have a soft breathy laugh “Nah, they just love teasing you.” She gave out a pleated hummed, thumbs caressing MJ's face. “I love you too, you know.”

MJ leaned back so she could look at Gwen fully. “Good.” she said, grin now out at full force. Gwen responded with the most delighted laugh the girls had ever heard from her, and leaned for a second shorter kiss from the love of her life.

When they broke apart again MJ turned to face Glory and Betty and said “Alright girls, soak it in! This it the least put together you will ever see me, so enjoy it while you can.”

The two girls exchanged a look. “I dunno,” said Glory with a slight smirk, “I have a feeling you're going to be a lot more...flustered at band practice from now on.” MJ let out an exaggerated sigh and the other three burst into laughter. 

Maybe it would be an uphill battle. They were both so strong willed, stubborn even. Sometimes Gwen was to self isolating, felt she had to carry the world all on her own. Sometimes MJ was too controlling, fearing that unless she was the one in charge it would all fall apart. But right here? Right now? Standing here with her best three friends in the world? Gwen felt like maybe, just maybe, everything would work out for the best.


End file.
